Mejores amigos
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Levi y Eren son mejores amigos. Eren es heterosexual y Levi homosexual. Mantienen relaciones sexuales y es entendible que el sexo no conlleva compromiso, al menos no para Eren, pero Levi está cansado de esconder sus sentimientos. [TWO-SHOT/SMUTT/SLICEOFLIFE]


**NO YOU GIRLS – FRANZ FERDINAND**

.

.

.

\- Ah… Eren… ya… casi…

Trazos de gotas salinas recorren la columna de su espalda, delineando sensualmente esa piel blanca y deliciosa, Eren relame sus labios, sus dedos marcando las caderas suaves de su amante, mueve las caderas con ímpetu, sin perder el ritmo, incentivándose con los gemidos roncos de Levi.

\- Dios… tan apretado, tan rico… - Eren desliza al oído de Levi con su voz gutural y animal.

Los cabellos azabaches de Levi esconden su rostro y gracias a ello Eren no puede ver el sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas.

Los goznes de la cama reclaman la actividad llevada desde hacía horas, Levi lo resiente en su trasero, pero la mano experta de Eren lo dosifica de un placer inconmensurable, por lo cual, al momento de exhalar su ultimo y quinto orgasmo de la noche, es capaz de liberar todo la frustración que lo invade.

Sí, ha sido sexo maravilloso, que ha drenado sus energías y lo ha dejado agotado, lo suficiente como para ponerlo a dormir. Pero en el instante en el que Eren sale de él sin cuidado y con la intención de irse, es ahí cuando Levi se siente vacío, usado y sucio.

\- Estuviste increíble – Eren esboza una sonrisa traviesa, y es peligrosa para Levi, que prefiere asentir y esconder sus sentimientos que resaltar el dolor que lo engulle por dentro.

\- Gracias, me esfuerzo cada vez más – medio sonríe ante la declaración.

No es que se esforzará, es de que de un momento a otro dejó de ser simple y llano sexo, para él, intimar con Eren, era más que desnudarse y abrirle las piernas. Era el momento perfecto en el que sus almas se conectaban, es cursi, pero Levi esta malditamente enamorado y Eren no lo sabe y jamás lo sabrá.

\- Bueno, me voy o Historia se volverá loca – Eren comienza a vestirse, lo hace con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Levi se encierra en el baño para pasarse una toalla húmeda por todo el cuerpo. Esta cansadísimo como para tomar una ducha. Escucha a Eren silbando una conocida canción y el zíper del pantalón cerrándose.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la facultad, gruñón! – es lo último que Eren dice antes de abandonar la habitación y departamento de Levi.

Sin esperar respuesta, Levi lo despide en silencio. Como debe ser siempre.

Suspira prolongadamente. Qué difícil es tener que dejar ir a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Eren Yeager conoce a Levi Ackerman desde los siete años. Ambos fueron vecinos durante su estadía en Sina, un variopinto y alegre pueblito a las afueras de la gran ciudad Rose. Desde niños se llevaron de maravilla. Aunque Eren había sido más del tipo extrovertido, Levi se mantenía detrás de Yeager porque se sentía más seguro ahí que exponiéndose a la gente.

Las madres de ambos adoraban verlos juntos. Como fuese, ellos aprendieron a hacer todo a la par. Desde andar en bicicleta hasta nadar. Los mejores momentos de su infancia Eren y Levi los atesoran con cariño. Y todo era perfecto. Las familias Yeager y Ackerman se juntaban cada domingo a comer bajo los brazos de un gran y viejo roble que los protegía del sol.

Levi aprendió a llevarse con Zeke, el hermano mayor de Eren, y Eren convivía felizmente con Mikasa, la hermana mayor de Levi.

En casa de los Ackerman, Eren era querido y estimado, y pasaba lo mismo con Levi. Sin embargo, cuando el paso de la pubertad llegó a ellos. Levi descubrió dos cosas: que le atraían los hombres y que su mejor amigo no le era indiferente.

Tal vez a Levi no le costó trabajo confesar su sexualidad a sus padres. Kuchel y Leonard aceptaron las preferencias de su hijo, no eran unos padres chapados a la antigua, ni siquiera Mikasa objetó mucho por el tema. Empero, con Eren fue distinto.

\- ¿Eres gay? – preguntó aquella vez en el ático de Levi mientras hacían la limpieza para que dejaran salir a éste último.

Levi se incomodó con el alejamiento repentino de Eren. Su homosexualidad no era contagiosa, se lo había explicado antes de soltarle la bomba.

\- ¿Por qué? – Levi acomodó cajas de cartón que contenían esferas y luces navideñas sobre pilas de otras cajas de cartón con adornos del día de brujas.

\- Bueno… - Eren no tenía idea de que contestar. La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Levi, gay? – es que… pensé que te gustaba Petra.

Apenas tenían quince años. Era obvio que las chicas empezaban a serles atractivas. Eren ya había salido con un par, al menos: Annie y Mina. Las dos muy guapas y tetonas, justo como Eren había deseado a sus novias.

\- ¿No te gustan las tetas ni un poco? – quiso saber, Levi negó furiosamente.

Si había dicho que las chicas no lo atraían era porque no lo atraían. No provocaban nada en él, ni siquiera una erección. Pese a que trató con tanto ahínco que su pene se alebrestara con las revistas del conejito que Eren traía de contrabando a su casa.

Ni siquiera cuando Eren le pasó las fotos de Annie sin sostén.

A él no le gustaban las chicas. Tal vez nunca le gustarían como a su mejor amigo.

\- Eres raro – determinó Eren y no hablaron más del tema.

Han pasado cinco años desde entonces. Tienen veinte ahora, y Levi tiene un año para terminar su carrera de Comunicación y Eren otros tres para recibirse como médico pediatra.

\- Y tuviste sexo con Eren…

Mikasa dobla su ropa meticulosamente para meterla en la maleta de llantitas. Ella viaja constantemente por cuestiones de su trabajo. El tío Kenny la ha adoptado como favorita y gracias a él, ella trabaja en la bolsa, lo cual es bueno, gana mucho dinero.

Su hermana es lo más cercano a un diario personal. Le cuenta todo. Y lo hace porque ella no lo juzga ni chismosea nada. A pesar de que es callada y taciturna como él, Mikasa se ha ganado su confianza, y lo ha defendido de todo aquel que osara pasarse de listo.

Así es como ella sabe que Levi perdió su virginidad a los 18 con Eren, que sigue acostándose con él, que aceptó eso de ser amigos con derechos para quitarse las ganas, pero más lo hizo porque Eren es algo así como su amor platónico.

Levi también sabe secretos de Mikasa: que Mikasa ama a los hombres mayores, que es amante de su jefe, un tal Erwin Smith, que tuvo un romance secreto con Zeke y que estuvo medio obsesionada con Eren antes de darse cuenta que tirarse al mayor estaba mejor. También sabe que Mikasa desearía tener algo sólido y no esporádico, y que odia un poco a Eren por jugar con él.

\- No debería.

\- Yo no dije eso – Mikasa cierra la maleta, sus poderosos orbes grises –casi negros- se detienen en su hermano. – Pero sí, no deberías, Eren no sabe lo que quiere. A él le gustan las chicas, y se acuesta contigo porque no tiene novia por ahora, pero, ¿qué pasara cuando la tenga?

Esa pregunta se la había hecho desde un par de meses atrás. Eren no se establecía con nadie, y no porque fuera un mujeriego, sino porque la carrera absorbía mucho de él y las chicas no querían a un hombre así.

\- No lo sé… - Levi baja la cabeza, alicaído.

Mikasa se siente culpable por ser tan ruda con su hermano, sin poder evitarlo, acaricia su cabeza suavemente.

\- No me gusta que te pongas así.

\- Estoy bien – Levi intenta quitar la mano de su hermana, Mikasa se echa a reír. Levi a veces es muy infantil.

\- Deberías pensar el salir con otras personas, no todo tiene que ser Eren, Eren, Eren.

Asiente. Ya lo había pensado antes. De hecho por un tiempo empezó a interesarse por el chico extranjero: Farlan Church. Estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de atraer su atención. Hasta que lo vio besando a una chica pelirroja y muy bonita. Entonces Levi detuvo su acoso y esos intentos los echó a la basura. No tenía caso, el muchacho estaba enamorado, tenía novia y él no iba a ser el causante de una ruptura.

\- Sal conmigo y unas amigas mañana, iremos a un bar gay, habrá chicos por montones – Mikasa se sienta al estilo indio.

\- Pero te vas a ir el lunes.

\- Sí, por eso sal conmigo, hay que divertirnos un rato.

Levi acepta y es arrastrado a un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Con la música del momento explotándole en los oídos. Mikasa se pierde en la pista de baile con un sujeto mal encarado pero con cuerpo de dios griego.

Él la mira fijamente, obviamente fungirá de guardaespaldas mientras ella se divierte.

\- Hola, bonito – una voz gruesa ensombrece el ruido y cala sus huesos. Levi retira su vista de Mikasa para dirigir sus globos oculares hacia el sujeto que se encuentra a su derecha.

Por la obscuridad no distingue muy bien la apariencia del hombre, sólo su rostro bañado por las luces de neón es lo más destacable. Tiene ojos azules, nariz recta, largo cabello rubio que roza los hombros, y mentón cuadrado, dándole un aire principesco.

Levi se sonroja en demasía por la cercanía de ese hombre a su espacio personal.

\- Hola – responde serio, vuelve a enfocar sus ojos sobre Mikasa, que ahora baila con otro sujeto.

\- Me gustaría invitarte un trago – vuelve a decir el rubio.

\- No, gracias. Puedo pagarme mi propia bebida. – Levi intenta sonar grosero para alejar a ese hombre, pero lo único que consigue es una risa hueca y ronca.

\- Vaya, eres difícil, eh. Quiero que sepas que no tengo intenciones de acostarme contigo, sólo creo que eres un chico bonito y me gustaría invitarte algo mientras hablamos sobre cualquier tema.

Levi gira la testa, y escanea al rubio con cinismo. Tiene que reconocer que es atractivo, y que aunque esté sentado, luce altísimo, delgado, ropa casual y buen aporte.

No tenía nada que ver con Eren. Ni en rasgos ni en apariencia. Así que quizás…

\- Una cerveza está bien.

El rubio sonríe.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico bonito? – pregunta, una sonrisa delineando sus labios.

\- Levi, ¿y tú?

\- William Tibur, un placer.


End file.
